


The Night Before Christmas

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Holidays, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brian and Justin celebrate the holidays.





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The snow covered the ground as Justin walked out of PIFA. He shivered at the cold, and quickened his step, wanting to get to the loft as soon as possible. The Christmas holidays were just starting, and a bright smile crossed his features. The blonde couldn’t wait for Brian to get off work, so that they could start their marathon fuckathon. He reached the loft a little while later, and unlocked the door.

 

Justin slid the door back, and walked inside of the loft. He closed and locked the door, before toeing off his shoes, and putting his books and bag away in the closet. Then the blonde changed out of his winter clothes, and into a pair of black jogging pants with white stripes, and a white tank top. He got up a moment later, and decided to get everything ready before Brian got home from work.

 

It took the blonde two hours to decorate the loft from top to bottom, with Christmas decorations. There was every kind of Christmas decoration imaginable. Santa, Frosty, Elves, Rudolph, you name it, it was there. The stockings were hung, the tree was up, and Justin smiled when he finished. There were a few presents under the tree already, and he knew that Brian would be pleased.

 

It was two hours later when Brian walked in the door. After closing and locking the door behind himself, he paused as he took in the sight of his newly decorated loft. The brunette chuckled softly, knowing that his partner loved the Christmas season, and loved to go overboard with the decorations. Some people might think seeing his place getting taken over would piss him off, but it didn’t.

 

Seeing just how much his blonde loved Christmas, made Brian happy. He was glad that Justin wanted to decorate their home. He surely wouldn’t have done it. Brian didn’t know the first thing about getting ready for the holidays. All the brunette knew was to buy presents for his family, and that was it. When growing up, his family didn’t celebrate holidays.

 

So Brian was glad that Justin had decided to fix the place up for the holidays. As he took off his coat, tie, and shoes, the man wondered where his partner was. After putting everything away, he walked into the bedroom and found his partner curled up in their bed, fast asleep. Brian smiled at the sight, before he took a seat on the bed next to the younger man.

 

Moments later, Brian began to plant small kisses on his partner’s shoulder, neck, chest, and would have gone lower if his blonde hadn’t stopped him. When the brunette felt the blonde grab his hand, he looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of his partner and smiled. “Hi Sunshine, I like what you’ve done to the place.” Justin smiled his Sunshine smile at Brian, before sitting up.

 

The two men met in a sweet kiss. Before things could go any further though, Justin broke the kiss. They each talked about their day, and the things they had done. Brian talked about how Cynthia had walked into his office dressed up in Christmas gear, and started singing carols. Justin was hysterical, laughing his head off as he pictured his partner’s assistant doing that.

 

They talked a little more about Brian’s day, before moving on to Justin’s. Justin talked about some of the Christmas canvases he was working on, and the presents he had gotten for the other members of their family. After talking, the two men spent some time just being together. After that, they lied down on the floor by the Christmas tree, and started fucking.

 

What made this night special was that it was the night before Christmas, and the fact that they were having sex without using protection. The two men had been in a committed relationship for a year now, and this was their first time having sex without the use of protection. When Brian slid inside of him bare, Justin loved the way it felt. They had both gotten tested, and were both negative.

 

As the two men continued to make love all night long on December 24th both men felt closer to each other than ever. Right as the two men reached completion they both moaned the other man’s name. Sated, they got up and cleaned everything up, before heading to take a shower together. The two men took a quick shower, before getting into bed. Justin smiled as he felt his partner wrap his arm around his waist.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine,” Brian said softly. Justin smiled and replied in kind. “Merry Christmas, Brian.” The two men shared a smile, before covering up, and lying as close to each other as possible. They spent a few hours talking about their family, and how lucky they were. Before long, neither man could keep their eyes open, so each man told the other that they loved him, and pretty soon both men were curled up together, fast asleep. 

 

The End.


End file.
